Buying the space farm
by erynion
Summary: Un minuto antes, el Enterprise caía y su tripulación estaba condenada a una muerte inminente. De pronto, la nave recuperó el control. La tripulación estaba salvada. Pero, ¿a qué precio? [contiene grandes spoilers de Into Darkness]


La historia aborda, desde el punto de vista de Spock, una de las escenas más emotivas de _Into Darkness_; no la leas si no has visto la película, pues contiene spoilers. Los diálogos han sido adaptados del inglés al castellano; he preferido traducirlos a usar la versión del doblaje de la película, una curiosa manía personal.

_Star Trek_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia. Por favor, no dudéis en comentar y expresar vuestra opinión. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**BUYING THE SPACE FARM**

– ¡Es un milagro!

– Los milagros no existen

Un minuto antes, el Enterprise caía y su tripulación estaba condenada a una muerte inminente. Pero después todo había regresado a la normalidad. El Enterprise estaba en el aire. La tripulación estaba salvada.

Spock no sabía qué había sucedido, pero también sabía que no había sido fruto de ningún milagro.

Una luz se encendió en los comandos de la silla del capitán. Alguien quería establecer comunicación. Spock pulsó el botón para recibirla.

- Ingeniería a puente, ¿señor Spock?

- ¿Señor Scott? – respondió con sorpresa. No se esperaba al ingeniero jefe, sino a…

- Señor, será mejor que baje. Dese prisa.

Spock se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el turbo ascensor para acudir al encuentro del señor Scott en el núcleo warp. Ni siquiera se percató en Uhura cuando estaba abandonando el puente, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando y tratando de no pensar en la sensación que tenía de que algo estaba yendo mal. No lo consiguió del todo; no podía dejar de pensar que el señor Scott tendría probablemente respuestas para dos de sus preguntas: qué acababa de suceder con el Enterprise y por qué había sido él y no el capitán quien había contactado con él.

Y entonces, cuando llegó con el señor Scott, lo supo: las respuestas de esas dos preguntas estaban estrechamente relacionadas.

El señor Scott sacudió la cabeza y Spock giró la suya y _le_ vio. Con unas cuantas zancadas, el medio vulcano se encontró delante de la puerta de seguridad que le separaba de su capitán.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Con la respiración jadeante, forzándose al máximo por mantener sus emociones a raya, se giró hacia el señor Scott, que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás.

- Ábrala.

- El proceso de descontaminación no se ha completado, la radiación inundaría todo el compartimento. La puerta está cerrada, señor.

Spock podia sentir su respiración más y más trabajosa mientras trataba de asimilar lo que significaban esas palabras. Una parte de él se negaba a asumirlo; era demasiado injusto.

El primer oficial se agachó de forma que su cara y la del capitán estuviesen a la misma altura. Spock vio con ansiedad como Kirk ponía todos sus esfuerzos en estirar un brazo para cerrar una puerta que había junto a él, y en como trataba de moverse para acomodar su espada contra la pared que tenía detrás. Mientras escuchaba la respiración trabajosa del capitán, Spock sentía como si su tráquea se cerrase, y notaba un molesto escozor en los ojos.

Kirk giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos, no sin esfuerzo, para ver a Spock delante de él.

- ¿Cómo está la nave?

La voz de Kirk era débil, apenas un susurro, y Spock estaba demasiado afectado para poder procesar rápidamente la pregunta.

- Fuera de peligro.

- Bien.

Spock sabía que no podía seguir fingiendo normalidad, era incapaz; el muro interno que se había construido para tratar de mantener sus emociones a raya llevaba un rato amenazando con derrumbarse, y la amenaza era mayor conforme la luz de los ojos de Kirk se apagaba poco a poco.

- Salvaste a la tripulación

- Usaste lo que él quería en su contra. Fue una buena jugada

La sinceridad y el orgullo que Spock vio en los ojos del capitán le conmovieron. Tragó saliva mientras trataba de tener controladas sus emociones humanas y de ignorar el molesto escozor de ojos.

- Es lo que tú habrías hecho.

- Y esto… esto es lo que tú habrías hecho. Era lo lógico.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante un tiempo, demasiado ocupados en mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro. Spock notaba como Kirk veía su miedo y su dolor en sus ojos, su ansiedad y su angustia. Pero no podía evitar acordarse de no hacía tanto tiempo, en los cuarteles de la Flota Estelar, cuando había unido su mente a la del almirante Pike segundos antes de su muerte. Había sentido miedo, soledad, ira, incertidumbre,… y no podía dejar de pensar en que Kirk también lo estaría sintiendo.

- Tengo miedo, Spock. Ayúdame a no tenerlo. ¿Cómo eliges no sentir?

Para entonces, no había barrera de contención de emociones. Spock no pudo aguantarlo más y bajó la vista al suelo, en un inútil intento de contener sus lágrimas una última vez, o de que el capitán no le viese llorando. Aquello era demasiado para él; no solo no podía dejar de pensar en Pike, sino que aquello, el que Kirk le estuviese pidiendo ayuda para no sentir ninguna de esas emociones,… era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero lo que más le dolía era no poder darle una respuesta.

Spock sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Ahora estoy fallando.

Estaba fallando en no sentir. Estaba fallando en cumplir con su tarea de primer oficial. Estaba fallando en ser vulcano.

Y sin embargo, Spock creyó haber visto un leve amago de sonrisa en los labios del capitán. No hacía mucho que les había dicho al capitán y a Nyota que habían interpretado su decisión de no sentir como un reflejo de que no se preocupaba, cuando la verdad era la contraria.

Kirk miró a los ojos de Spock.

- Quiero que sepas por qué no pude dejarte morir. Por qué regresé a por ti.

- Porque eres mi amigo.

Spock sentía sus mejillas húmedas y calientes, fruto del llano, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los del capitán. Este asintió, y Spock sintió como su corazón se paraba cuando veía los esfuerzos cada vez mayores del capitán por seguir respirando.

Spock sabía que el capitán ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, lo sabía, lo veía, mientras sus ojos escocían cada vez más, mientras el puño que le oprimía la tráquea parecía ejercer más y más fuerza, haciendo cada vez más daño.

En ese momento, Kirk puso su mano en el cristal de la puerta que les separaba en último gesto de amistad y de despedida. Spock lo imitó, realizando el saludo vulcano. Pero no se esperaba ver los dedos de Kirk moverse hasta que él también realizó el saludo vulcano.

"Larga vida y prosperidad". Algo irónico: el capitán no llegaba a los treinta años, no había formado una familia y no podía evitar la muerte. Así se lo había dicho un año antes, en la Academia de la Flota Estelar, después de que, no sabía como, su actual capitán se las había ingeniado para superar la prueba del Kobayashi Maru, una prueba que nadie antes había conseguido superar. Porque la verdadera prueba siempre había sido esa: experimentar el miedo a las puertas de una muerte inminente, aceptarlo y mantener el control de uno mismo y de la tripulación. Esa era una cualidad que se esperaba de cualquier capitán. En ese momento, Kirk le había dicho que no creía en escenarios insuperables.

En ese momento, Spock habría deseado que el capitán hubiese tenido razón.

Tanto Kirk como Spock permanecieron en silencio, mirando sus manos, a las que solo separaba el cristal de la puerta tras la que yacía Kirk. Entonces, Kirk subió sus ojos para clavarlos en los de Spock. Este se notaba llorando más, sintiendo como una sensación de frío y entumecimiento se expandía por su cuerpo conforme veía el miedo, aún mayor, en los ojos de su capitán. Pero ni por esas movió su mano, ni siquiera un milímetro. Ya que no podía salvarle, al menos se quedaría para apoyarle. Esa era la misión de todo Primer Oficial: permanecer al lado de su capitán. Y él permanecería al lado de su capitán. Kirk no moriría solo.

Al medio vulcano se le olvidó seguir respirando cuando vio desaparecer la luz de los ojos de Kirk, estos clavados en algún punto delante de él. Vacíos. Sin vida. Muertos.

Spock siguió llorando incluso cuando el brazo sin vida de Kirk se deslizó, inerte, del cristal de la puerta y aterrizó en el borde de esta. El medio vulcano también retiró su mano y miró al suelo, sintiendo demasiadas emociones humanas que no estaba habituado a sentir al mismo tiempo, no desde la destrucción de Vulcano y la muerte de su madre.

Dolor.

Soledad.

Tristeza

Ni siquiera oyó llegar a Nyota, ni al señor Scott deteniéndola para que no fuese con él, para que le diese su espacio. Spock estaba demasiado ocupado fallando al tratar de controlar sus emociones humanas.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho Kirk antes del incidente con Khan: "no tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. Solo sé lo que _puedo_ hacer". Kirk también le había dicho que solo había una persona que sabía qué había que hacer, él, Spock. Y en cambio, en ese momento, Spock tampoco sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Estaba solo, Kirk había muerto, y el peso de la nave y de las vidas que Kirk había salvado recaían sobre él, así como el de la vida de tantos otros a los que no había podido salvar, como a su capitán.

No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Pero sí sabía qué podía hacer.

Su respiración se volvió más relajada, mientras su rostro reflejaba determinación e ira.

- ¡KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


End file.
